Pain
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: There are things Legolas doesn't want anyone to know. Things he can't let anyone know. No one knows what he's been through. Will be able to keep his secrets when he's screaming in the middle of the night? Will the Fellowship be able to help him? Or will be lost to the darkness of his past?


Pain

A Lord of The Rings one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the characters. I only own this specific story.

Warning: There is mentions of rape, violent outbursts, and gay romance. If any of this bothers you I sort of suggest you don't read.

Legolas smiled at the group through dinners laughing at anything any of them said. It felt good to be out of Riverdale. To be away from all of those memories. The thought made him shudder. This of course pulled concern from his love. Aragorn looked to Legolas concerned when he felt him shudder. One small subtle touch to his arm let him know the elf beside him was sweating…something elves didn't do a lot. "Love are ok?" Legolas looked up smiling at the concern but also not liking that it was there.

"Tis nothing, I am fine." Aragorn didn't seem too convinced but after a smile from Legolas the ranger let it go. Legolas looked up meeting Gandalf's eyes giving a small shake of his head. He knew what the older wizard was asking. There was no way he'd ever tell.

Later on as they continued on their journey to help Frodo destroy the ring that flashbacks came back. Small but strong. It caused Legolas to run his poor horse into a tree. Something that the rest of the group definitely noticed for Legolas was one of the best riders in the group. He leaned down soothing the horse speaking to it in Elvish. He looked up to see the group looking at him confused and concerned. "Sorry, I got distracted." The elves simple answer wasn't really enough for anyone to believe but no one knew what else to say to get him to say more so they continued on. Gandalf, Frodo, and Aragorn keeping close eyes on the elf.

That night as they made it another ten miles after the tree incident they settled down for the night making camp. Legolas went to grab firewood while Frodo looked for stones to start the fire. Aragorn and Gandalf set up tents while the others looked for food. Legolas strayed farther from the camp than he had meant to just looking for the best pieces of wood he could find. He wanted to do something right, he didn't do a lot of things right. That brought back another flashback…

Flashback

"What do you think you're doing! Can you do anything right?" Legolas trainer yelled at him. Young ten year old Legolas quickly got on the ground trying to pick up the pieces of the vase he had broken while sword fighting.

"I'm sorry Lord Emeral it shall not happen again! I'll get better, I promise. It will be perfect." He looked up hoping for his trainer to show mercy. The trainer actually seemed to be considering it for once before the smirk reappeared on his face. He backhanded Legolas knocking him into a wall where they would remain unseen.

"I have a better way for you to make up for it." Legolas looked confused, what else could he do? He had already hit him. What more was there to punish him? Lord Emeral shoved him against the wall turning him so that his chest rested against the cold stone wall. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to help me out and I'm going to help you out. As long as you keep quiet this arrangement stays. Understand?" Legolas nodded scared and confused about what was going to happen. He gasped when Lord Emeral's hand found his butt and squeezed it.

"Lord Emeral what are you-"He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh it will all be alright. Just sit there and be a good boy. All you have to do is stay quiet." Legolas did as he was told trusting his trainer and wanting to be a good student. He frowned when he heard rattling he turned slightly but was forced to turn back before he could see anything. Suddenly the body was against him and his pants were being pulled down. He struggled to hold back a gasp not wanting to make his trainer mad once again. "Now this is going to hurt a minute but it will soon feel good after." Legolas tensed up bracing for the pain "No no…you won't want to tense up, relax. It will be over soon." Legolas did his best trying to calm his pounding heart.

He clenched his hands tight against the wall closing his eyes hoping to block out all of the pain he was feeling. Though this type of pain was something completely different. There was something…in him? It came out making him feel relieved before it was put back in. This motion repeated itself multiple times. Each one becoming harder until they all were. He was being rammed repeatedly into the wall. The gasp was audible when he felt a hand wrap around his private. He looked behind him confused but his trainer just smiled at him beginning to pump his private in his hand making him moan. What was he doing? Why does it feel good? His breath became faster as the pumping in his body that was everywhere began to feel rhythmic. Once a certain feeling settled into lower stomach and this weird white liquid began to seep out of his private the feeling was gone and he was left exhausted. Lord Emeral kissed his shoulder pulling both of their pants up before he began to walk away. "We will begin practicing again first thing in the morning. Try not to mess up this time."

Legolas ran to his room immediately going to the restroom and stripping off his clothes. He hopped into the bath hoping to rub away the pain he felt. He felt confused when the same white liquid from before seeped from his rear…'Why is that there?' it then occurred to him exactly how the thing that had just happened happened…the thing is Legolas didn't know how he felt about it…and that scared him more than anything.

End of Flashback

"Legolas!" Legolas looked up squinting as a light came towards him. He immediately picked up his bow and arrow pointing it at his searcher before seeing it was Aragorn. "Estel you frightened me!" He said holding a hand over his heart he put his weapons back walking towards his friend.

"Legolas I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. Why didn't you respond?" Legolas looked down not sure how to explain.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Aragorn seemed to accept the answer looking around them as he did so.

"Why are you out this far? I saw plenty of wood closer to camp." Aragorn pointed back towards camp.

"Oh, I was just trying to find the best." Legolas meant every word even if it didn't really seem like it. The archer knew it too. He smiled lightly

"I think we could deal with second best if it ensured your safety. He said as he put an arm gently on his loves shoulder.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" The question was sarcastic and both men knew it. Aragorn glared at him while he feigned shock.

"Of course not, why would I ever be concerned for you. It's not like I love you or anything." Aragorn played along causing both to chuckle. Aragorn loved the way Legolas's laugh sounded. So melodious and sweet. He came towards his elf giving him a quick kiss before beginning to walk back towards camp. "Please come back to camp soon." He said yelled towards him before heading back. Legolas watched him go smiling as he did. Aragorn could always make him feel better. He gathered up the wood he could find around him and began to head back.

Aragorn got back to camp where everyone had begun to grow somewhat anxious that Legolas was not responding. Considering Legolas had the best hearing of all of them there was no reason he shouldn't have been able to respond unless he was in danger. Aragorn quickly let them know Legolas was fine and had just headed out further than he meant to. This calmed everyone down. Except for Gandalf that was. Gandalf saw the strange look in Aragorn's eye and didn't like it one bit, He pulled him aside. "Aragorn what is it?" He shook his head seeming to think it over in his head.

"It's just Legolas. He is indeed fine physically but something was off about him. He's been getting so distracted recently and he's been sort of distant at times. But then other times he seems totally fine." He looked to Gandalf hoping the wiser man would have answers. Gandalf pondered over the information before telling him.

"Well I guess we should just keep an eye out on him." Aragorn nodded. It was at that moment Legolas decided to return to camp. He started the fire and they ate before heading to bed. While the two were not super affectionate and the relationship was still fairly new they head been friends for years. They always slept near each other but the most Legolas would let Aragorn touch him was to hold his hand or put an arm around his shoulder, and never was he ever allowed to sleep near Legolas's back. He had done this once and the prince had immediately shot up and moved to the other side of the bed. Only mumbling sorry when asked what was wrong.

Tonight though Legolas did not want to be touched at all. He had given Aragorn a smile and a nod before going to bed, but when Aragorn had slipped his hand into his Legolas had immediately pulled it away. Only giving the ranger a look that said 'sorry.' The ranger had looked at him reassuring him it was fine before asking "Have I done something." He quickly shook his head smiling that sweet smile.

"No Estel I am just tired and warm is all." The human accepted this answer that was until Legolas let his guard down and began shivering in his sleep. The human watched him with confusion and concern. Why was he lying to him? What was he hiding?

The next morning they were on the road again. At this point everyone was beginning to notice Legolas's strange mood. He did not say a word to anyone through breakfast or as they packed up. It was not until they had stopped to eat lunch that any questions were averted towards him. "Legolas you alright?" It was Frodo who asked wide eyed and curious. This made Legolas smile, the Hobbit had a special place in his heart. Not to mention his respect at being the ring bearer.

"Yes, Frodo I am fine. Why do you ask?" He was curious as he had not even realized he was acting differently.

Frodo shrugged "I don't know, you've just seemed out of it recently."

"I was just thinking." He smiled not really having another explanation. Frodo looked over curiously.

"Oh? What about?" This caused Legolas's insides to freeze. Though he showed the outward difference 'think think think!' Legolas shrugged playing it off as though it was no big deal.

"I was just thinking about home and the trees. I have a special love for trees." Frodo smiled looking up at the ones around them.

"Yeah, have you noticed that every place we go the trees are different?" Legolas nodded glad someone else had noticed.

"Yes! Isn't it odd? I guess it's the different weather and things like that." Frodo nodded agreeing.

"It does make you miss home doesn't it?" Legolas nodded looking at the young Hobbit.

"Do you miss the Shire Frodo?" Frodo looked at him a considerate look in his eyes.

"I don't really know to be honest, sometimes I do. Like the nature and the people, my house. But part of me feels like this is where I truly belong. Sometimes I just want to take this group and go live in Riverdale." Legolas smiled brightly at the idea.

"Well all of you will always have a place with us." Legolas said as Aragorn came up handing lunch to the two. He leaned slightly against Legolas. Frodo looked at the two smiling as Aragorn agreed that Frodo and his friends should come back with them.

"Can I ask the two of you a question?" They both nodded curious as to what he planned to ask them. "How long have the two of you been together?" They smiled finding questions like this amusing at times, pleasant even if they came from friends.

"It has been two years in a month." Legolas said proudly. Aragorn looked up not able to help it when he kissed Legolas's cheek causing him to blush. Frodo just laughed thinking it was cute the way the two were.

"I'm happy for the two of you." The two looked at him.

"What about you Frodo? You're handsome guy and you're an amazing friend. Certainly there's someone out there for you?" Frodo smiled sheepishly at the comments before taking a glance at the person he truly cared for. The person he had always cared for. The two followed his gaze understanding evident on their faces when he looked back.

"The person I care for doesn't feel the same way about me." Frodo said, acceptance and a hint of sadness crossing his features. The two frowned not understanding.

"What are you talking about! I've seen the way Sam looks at you, he's also so protective over you. Frodo have you actually told him how you feel?" Aragorn asked desperation filling his soul as he wanted his friend to find the love he had. Frodo looked up thinking this over.

"I have never told him my feeling because I never needed to. Sam's had a huge crush on this girl named Rose for years now. He talks about her nonstop if you give him the chance. Besides he's my best friend. I'd never want to ruin our friendship just because of my feelings." The two looked sad and Frodo saw this. "Hey don't let my misfortune ruin your happiness. I am truly happy for you guys and I've accepted my fate." He looked up smiling as Sam waved him over from where he was sitting smiling brightly as he held up tomatoes. "Besides it's not all bad." He left the two to themselves after they said they would just stay where they were. Which he understood as alone time. Something you certainly didn't get a lot of when on a quest. Legolas leaned his head onto Estel's shoulder finding his head fit perfectly. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Aragon said after a few peaceful moments of silence. Legolas looked up meeting his gaze.

"Nothing's bothering me I assure you." He couldn't let him know. He would never see him the same. Aragorn had a look of concern and understanding on his face.

"Look I know something has been on your mind and whatever it is it's been troubling you. So why don't you let me help? I want to help you." By the end of his words Legolas could see only the concern so sincere and real. He was running his finger along his cheek. The care seeping through his fingers filling Legolas with such warmth. There was also frustration though, the frustration that he didn't trust him.

"Estel I have told you I'm fine. So please leave it!" With that he got up to go join Frodo leaving an annoyed Aragorn behind. 'Fine my butt.' Aragorn thought. Legolas was never one to have random outburst. Aragorn was determined to find out what was wrong. They were back on the road minutes later. Everyone had heard Legolas yell at Aragorn. Even those who hadn't known Legolas very long recognized that this seemed out of character for him. Legolas made small talk with Frodo as they went along. Frodo ignoring the odd stairs Legolas was getting because he knew Legolas just wanted to talk to someone and whose business was it if they got in a fight? They talked all about their homes making jokes and laughing as they told stories. The stories brought laughs out of everyone, even Aragorn who had been grumpy ever since the argument.

Frodo brought a certain light to the group. One that was irreplaceable. Though as the group became closer they realized everyone brought a certain detail to the group that would be missed. Everyone had stories to tell. Mary and Pippin had their mischief that was definitely humorous (especially if they were pranking Gandalf), Sam was the optimist, Gandalf was the wise guy who gave comfort, Aragorn was the leader who made everyone feel safe, Legolas had a certain humor that when matched with Gimili's could make anyone laugh. He was also a protector. Gimili's humor on its own was entertaining. The entire group was a great one.

They had made a good days journey when they set up camp for another night. The entire group was exhausted from the hard ride and the laughter that came with it. Frodo and Legolas were still chatting away as they dismounted their horses. It wasn't until they had jobs to do that they stopped talking. Aragorn watched the two suspiciously. He had never thought Frodo would be a problem but now knowing that he was indeed attracted to men and the man he cared for wasn't available at this time made him worry about the state of his own relationship. He trusted Frodo...it was Legolas's odd behavior that was worrying him.

He was acting so close to Frodo always talking to him while he was distancing himself from Aragorn and getting mad earlier? What was that? Aragorn had to find Legolas soon or he would never get any sleep! Just as he had entered the woods to find him he felt arms, arms that he recognized wrap around him. He felt a head lean itself against his shoulder. He relaxed knowing exactly who it was. "I'm sorry." He heard the mumble. He smiled feeling better already.

"For what?" He said smirking. While he did forgive him he wasn't above getting on his nerves for a little laugh. He knew it was well natured when he felt Legolas smile against his shoulder.

"For yelling at you. You were only concerned." He said sounding like a child being scolded by a parent. Both knew it to for they both had grins on their faces when Aragorn turned around so that his arms were around his neck and Legolas's hands found his waist.

"Well I guess I can forgive you this one time." He said he though he were really considering not forgiving him.

"I am so luck that my master is so gracious." Legolas mocked feigning extreme gratitude. Aragorn chuckled against his lips as he puled Legolas in for a nice long kiss. His smile grew larger as he could still feel Legolas smile against his lips. "I love you." Legolas said laughing as they drew apart. Aragorn pulled him back in for another kiss loving hearing him say that. It took both men so long to be able to say that to each other that it meant so much each and every time.

"I love you too." They kissed once more pulling away though they desperately wanted to continue. Legolas sighed

"Fire?" Aragorn nodded.

"Fire." He took some of the pile from the ground before following Legolas back to camp. Everyone was happy to see the two had made up. Gandalf while still worried for the young elf he didn't push his questions on either man just happy to see they were happy and carefree for the time being. Though Gandalf had his suspicions that it wouldn't last long.

It felt like a normal night for the group. Laughter and jokes being thrown around. Everyone enjoying their time. There wasn't fighting or arguing, it was just the group being friends. A group of carefree people having a good time. It felt nice. As everyone settled down Legolas felt that dreading feeling again but pushed it off to the side as he felt Aragorn brush his fingers against his own. He smiled in the dark finding the sweet touch endearing. He let his Estel hold his hand. He went to sleep pleasant dreams being the only thing on his mind.

When Legolas woke up he smiled feeling so relaxed and enjoying the feeling of everyone being around him. He turned over smiling at the peaceful look on his loves face. He ran his fingers gently over his face loving the feel of just being close to him. He felt so close to him, so cared for, so safe. When his eyes began fluttering Legolas couldn't help but think about how adorable it was. How perfect he was. His eyes slowly opened, confusion and drowsiness lingered before it was replaced by happiness. "Good morning beautiful." Legolas said softly only making his smile larger.

"Morning perfect." To anyone else watching this would be the moment to gag. But to them it was perfect. They both chuckled knowing how ridiculous they sounded. They had never though they would be the type for pet names, nor the type to find love, especially not with each other. Their peace only lasted for a moment before the others began to wake up. Aragorn rolled his eyes while Legolas smirked. Both got up tending to the Hobbits who never seemed to stop being hungry.

The travel was peaceful and nice as it lasted the entire day with little talking except for breaks. The sun was out and the wind was blowing making everything was beautiful and calming. Legolas took in a bit of the fresh air a pleased smile on his face. One that Aragorn couldn't help but smile at. His elf truly loved nature and his love showed greatly in his expressions only making Aragorn love him all the more. Frodo couldn't help but smile at the two glancing back when he heard Sam whisper his name. "Yes Sam Wise?" Sam grinned at the nickname.

"Do you ever suppose you'll find someone like them?" Sam motioned with his head toward the sweet couple that brought smiles to everyone's faces. Even Gimili's! Frodo frowned slightly not understanding.

"What do you mean?" Sam thought over this for a second smiling at the confused look on his best friends face.

"You know, someone to spend your life with." Frodo's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. He hummed thinking this over even though it really required no thought considering the person he wanted to spend his life with was right in front of him.

"I suppose the idea would be nice." Frodo desperately just wanted to tell him he loved him and that it was HE whom he wanted to spend his life with. Sam watched him closely seeming to try to be figuring out what was going through his head.

"Have you ever found anyone you would want that with?" Frodo looked up startled by the question. His ocean blue eyes fixating onto Sam's hazel ones. Frodo thought this over finally looking down to break the intense gaze.

"Yes Sam I have." Sam looked intrigued. Frodo almost dreaded that curiosity knowing it would very well only cause him to lose a friend.

"Do I know this person?" Sam asked eager to know who it was that had captured his friend's heart. Frodo smiled at his sweet Sam.

"Yes." Sam's eyebrows widened.

"Are they from the Shire?" Frodo smiled.

"Yes." Sam ran through everyone possibly think of in his mind. Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise and slight concern as he turned to Frodo once more.

"Mr. Frodo please tell me it isn't Mary or Pippin!" To Frodo's amusement and Sam's embarrassment Sam had gotten quite loud causing everyone to look over in confusion. Frodo was laughing out loud while Sam buried his head into his horse groaning.

"What about us!"

"Yeah what are you saying!"

Came the angry cries from Mary and Pippin only causing Frodo to laugh harder. Sam turned his head from where it was resting on his horse smiling at the happiness that bestowed Frodo's face. Frodo held his sides in laughter as they began to ach. "My Sam you always have a way of making me laugh." He said as the laughter finally died down. Sam felt pride swell in him knowing he had that special ability to make Frodo laugh, he was special to Frodo. Frodo couldn't help but smile at the pride that came across Sam's features. 'He truly is my favorite person.' Frodo thought sadly but choosing to stay beside him because he'd rather have Sam beside him than not.

After an extremely long day they made camp once again finally getting close to their next location. It was much too close to dark before they stopped making everyone on edge. Legolas kept his bow close as he gathered firewood Aragorn not wanting him to go, but knowing they all had jobs to do and that Legolas was more than capable of defending himself.

Aragorn set up for the fire while Gimili grabbed the food they had caught that morning. Legolas came back lugging the wood and before long they were all sitting around the fire eating and laughing once again. Legolas felt relief wash over him as it seemed to memories and nightmares of that horrible point in his life might actually be gone. He felt even happier when he heard Aragorn laughing beside him and leaning into him. He saw that Frodo and Sam sat next to each other, he felt hope swell up in him for the young Hobbit. 'Maybe they will get their chance.' He thought happily to himself. Gimili sat next to Boromir bickering with him about elves to which Legolas rolled his eyes while Pippin and Mary talked about all the plans they had for when they got back to the Shire. He would have to warn Frodo and Sam later. The last thing they needed was for the two cousins to burn down the Shire.

Thirty minutes later everyone was sleeping including Legolas who found comfort in the hand that held onto him in the most wonderfully protective way. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Aragorn fall into the state of dreams. His face relaxed with the hint of a smile showing on his face. Legolas fell asleep watching him.

Flashback

Legolas groaned as he could feel the same pressure as before enter him. He tried to relax like Lord Emeral had said to but it wasn't lessening the pain at all! He felt tears pool in his eyes but he kept his face pressed into the pillow gripping it tightly. He heard his trainer moan as the movement became faster than ever. He felt him slap his butt making him cringe and cry out! Lord Emeral flipped him onto his back getting into his face. "I told you not to make a sound!" He was angry, angrier than Legolas had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, just turn around and wait for your punishment." Legolas did as he was told the tears falling more rapidly as he knew that whatever was about to happen was going to hurt. He buried his face into his pillow gripping the bed frame as he struggled not to scream when he felt a hard object force its way into him. It went much too far causing him more pain as it went all the way in. That was when it was harshly pulled out and the slamming was back, there was more hitting. Lord Emeral squeezed his private hard causing extreme pain whenever he felt that feeling in his stomach that let him know the white stuff would come soon Lord Emeral moved his hand a certain way so that the feeling would just say inside him and burn…"Lord Emeral are we almost done?"

"Almost." The voice whispered into his ear kissing its way down his body. Legolas made his body limp as he waited. He gasped as his legs were separated fully leaving him completely vulnerable and the slamming came back worse than ever. He could feel something warm trickling down his leg but chose to ignore it. He sighed when the slamming finally stopped. Lord Emeral patted him on the back before leaving him bloody and in pain.

Flashback Over

"No! Get off of me! Stop!" Legolas screamed as he felt something press against his back. He elbowed the person behind him before jumping away putting distance between himself and his attacker.

"Legolas what's wrong?" Lord Emeral asked as he crouched in front of him…taunting him.

"Don't act as though you care! You will never hurt me again, that I can promise you filth!" Legolas quickly grabbed his bow and arrow aiming.

"Legolas it's me." Legolas frowned….that wasn't Lord Emeral's voice…that was…he gasped throwing his weapons to the side

"Aragorn?" He crouched down in front of the man trying to let the hallucination from before leave. It broke his heart to see his love in pain. Pain that he had caused…

"I am so sorry." He said not wanting to touch him in fear of hurting him again. Aragorn had a bloody lip and was clutching his side where Legolas had rammed his elbow into him. To say he was confused was an understatement. It was early morning and he had been sleeping. He had unconsciously moved more towards Legolas putting his arms around him and hugging him from behind. When he did this he wasn't really sure but apparently it had done something to Legolas.

Aragorn looked up meeting Legolas guilty gaze before gently running his hands over the side of his worried face. "It's ok, I'm fine." Legolas looked him up and down mentally deciding whether or not to believe him. He looked down ashamed.

He shook his head moving away from him. He looked up seeing that everyone in the camp was watching in horror. Legolas didn't make eye contact with anyone as he said "I need some fresh air." He ran off quickly heading into the forest not giving anyone a chance to follow him.

"Legolas wait!" It was Frodo who called out getting ready to go after his friend before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time." Gandalf said.

Everyone's heads turned to Aragorn as finally moved from the crouched position he had spoken to Legolas in. "Aragorn are you ok?" Aragorn nodded his face emotionless until he looked to the way that the elf had run off.

"We need to find Legolas." Everyone looked around worry on every face.

"Aragorn can you even tell us what happened?" Frodo asked walking towards his friend. He shook his head not even really sure himself what had come over Legolas.

"I don't really know. One minute he was sleeping and the next he was freaking out. He was in some sort of trance I know that for sure. He didn't know who I was. We need to find him, he could be in danger!" Everyone agreed and ran off to find their friend.

Legolas let the tears roll down his face, too tired to wipe them away. He sat in the highest tree he could find, overlooking everything but still hidden enough to where he would not be found. He couldn't figure out what had happened back there and that scared him. He couldn't be a danger, he wouldn't!

Legolas could hear them calling for him. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew it was pointless for them to search because they still had their quest, but he also didn't know if he should even be part of the Fellowship at this point. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone. He froze in fear as he heard footsteps right below him…

"Legolas!" Frodo called walking around desperate to find his friend. Legolas over time had become one of Frodo's favorites with his clever jokes and playful manner. Frodo knew anytime he was sad all he had to do was find Legolas. They had been searching well over twenty minutes now and there was still no sign of him. Worry began to plague his mind at the thought of something bad happening to him in his fragile state. "Legolas!" He frowned as a leaf flew down onto his head…the wind isn't even blowing? Frodo's eyes widened, looking up he swore he could see the wisps of pale blonde hair. He knew it was a stretch but he could still try.

Frodo began to climb up the tree struggling every bit of the way. Climbing trees was most certainly not Frodo's specialty. He was almost to the top when he lost his footing. He gasped as he held onto a branch for dear life!

Legolas frowned noticing the tiny gasp that reached his elf ears. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he thought Frodo had left! Not been climbing the tree looking for him! He leaned over where he thought he heard the sound panic quickly taking over as he saw Frodo dangling. "Frodo!" He leaned down grabbing the Hobbits arm just as he was ready to let go, pulling him over to safety. Both men breathed deeply as they attempted to calm down.

"Frodo what were you thinking!" Legolas whispered trying not to attract any more attention. Frodo looked to his friend as though it were obvious.

"Trying to find you of course." There was a moment of silence as both men thought of what to say to the other. "Legolas are you alright?" He looked up to the elf concern and compassion showing brightly in the beautiful blue orbs. Legolas couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Probably not Frodo, probably not." Frodo waited for him to continue and finally he did. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Frodo nodded, "You have my word." Legolas nodded grief covering his face as he prepared to share the one story he had never planned to tell.

"When I was a child, some very unpleasant things occurred. I was…taken advantage of." Frodo frowned not understanding.

"What do you mean?" There was hesitation as Legolas searched for the right words.

"A trainer of mine…my archery teacher Lord Emeral. He took advantage of me physically." Frodo frowned still not really understanding (this sort of thing didn't really happen in the Shire).

"I'm sorry I'm still not really understanding." Legolas nodded knowing that this was foreign to Hobbits. Also finding it sweet and reassuring that Frodo was so innocent to the evils of the world.

"Frodo, this trainer of mine raped me." There was silence as neither man said anything. Legolas watching Frodo's face for any indication of disgust or hatred, only finding that the Hobbit looked distraught and saddened.

"Legolas I am so sorry. Please tell me he at least got what he deserved!" Legolas realized surprised that the new anger that was displayed on Frodo's face wasn't directed at him…it was directed at Lord Emeral. Legolas stared at the Hobbit amazed.

"You don't think this as my fault?" Frodo was shocked!

"No why would I ever think that? Legolas you are not at fault, you were a child who was taken advantage of and manipulated. There is nothing you could have done." Frodo reached a hand out resting it over his friends. Legolas shook his head confused.

"No…that's not what he told me. I was being punished, I did things wrong! I was a misbehaved spoiled child who needed what was given to me! He was making me into a man! He was showing me pleasure? That's….that's what he said?" Legolas felt so confused…was really none of it his fault. Frodo on the other hand felt nothing but misery for his friend.

"Legolas look at me. None of this is your fault. What that man did to you was horrible and no matter what he told you, you didn't deserve it! You have been and always will be a kind person, a good person. This man could never change that." Legolas looked down in shame, not able to believe the kind words that Frodo gave him.

"But…I liked it. Frodo he tried to pleasure me. A lot of the time he succeeded, there was at one point I loved him." Frodo looked confused something just occurring in his mind.

"Legolas…did this happen more than once?" Legolas nodded not making eye contact. "How long?"

Legolas didn't look up as responded, "Eight years."

Frodo was desperate to get through to his friend now! He couldn't stand the look of shame on the young elves face. "Legolas…this man messed with your mind. He manipulated you, he used you for his own purpose. He pleasured you to get you to not turn him in. He used your emotions to keep himself safe. None of this is your fault. Please believe me." Legolas looked up, the tears were there again. He was surprised himself when he saw Frodo was on the verge of tears. He pulled Frodo in for a tight hug to which Frodo quickly returned.

"Thank you." Frodo nodded smiling into his shoulder. After a few moments Legolas chucked. "You know this is probably the most girly thing I've done." Frodo laughed having to agree.

He became serious after a moment knowing what had to be done. "You know you should tell them." Legolas laughter was wiped from his face. "I know." Frodo waited until Legolas was ready to leave both heading down the tree.

They walked back to camp where everyone waited worriedly. "Legolas, Frodo!" Sam shouted happy to see the two okay. Aragorn looked up from where he had been sitting waiting for the two to return. Sam ran over giving Frodo a tight hug. Aragorn walked slowly towards Legolas afraid to set him off once more. Legolas stood still as a statue as Aragorn came closer. They stood there staring at each other a moment before Aragorn couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Legolas close not saying a word as he embraced the man he loved. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Legolas mumbled into his neck over and over. Aragorn pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.

"It's alright. I am only glad you are safe."

Legolas smiled grateful "Mellon nin." Before pulling him close once more. They rested their foreheads against each other finding comfort in the small touch of affection.

"Legolas what happened?" Boromir asked feeling concern for the elf who still looked panicked and worried. Legolas looked up seeing that concern and feeling immediate guilt. He could feel himself starting to panic and then he felt Frodo's hand on his arm. He gave him a comforting smile and a nod before Legolas found himself able to speak.

"This is probably something that would be better said if we were all sitting down." Legolas said, not really looking forward to telling this story, but knowing his family deserved an explanation. After everyone was seated around the fire with Legolas and Aragorn next to each other, Frodo and Sam, Mary and Pippin, and Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimili on the other end he began. "What you witnessed this morning was a flashback I was having. While it's rare occasionally my flashbacks become too real for me and I lash out." Legolas took time to gather himself almost hoping that this explanation would be enough for the group. Of course it wasn't.

"What sort of flashbacks do you have?" Gandalf asked now feeling the concern boil up inside of him knowing that whatever it was, it couldn't have been pleasant. Everyone noticed how Legolas moved uncomfortably.

"Something happened to me when I was very young…something that should never happen to anyone." Legolas face hardened as he fought the tears that threatened to come forward even thinking about it. He gripped Aragorn's hand when it slid into his. "When I was ten my archery trainer would rape me…this went on for years." Everyone stared shocked! Aragorn and Gandalf seemed angrier than anything. Aragorn could only sit there and be supportive but really he knew if he could he would track down this monster and kill him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Boromir asked genuinely upset for his newfound friend. Legolas sighed shaking his head as though the answer were just out of reach.

"He manipulated me. He let me think he loved me and that what we were doing was normal and natural. I developed feelings for him and would never have dreamed of turning him in. It wasn't until much later when I was eighteen that I started to doubt what I had thought was love. I went to ask him about the matters that were concerning me and he was gone…I never saw him again." Legolas felt something slide down his face and wasn't too surprised to see it was a tear. "I know it sounds horribly wrong but I was so young…and confused, he taught me things I wish I had never known. It all felt so wrong. Even now those pains and thoughts still haunt me every day. I don't know how to get rid of them or him." Aragorn pulled his love into a hug shielding him from the light of the fire and just letting him find comfort in his presence.

He could feel him shaking. He felt his tears drip onto his pants as he cried silently. "Shh, you're okay." The other watched sadly. It was Gandalf who finally spoke.

"Legolas you're going to get through this." He put a gentle hand on the elves knee. "You know if you want me to I could find him and kill him for you?" Legolas looked up assuming that he was joking only to see his offer was completely genuine.

"You would do that?" Gandalf smiled.

"Legolas your one of my closest friends, if this man caused you so much pain I would do anything you like to him." While Gandalf knew this wasn't the solution he couldn't help but want the monster to pay. Legolas seemed to be thinking it over…

"Gandalf it's a very kind offer but I don't really want to ever have to see or hear about him again." Aragorn gave him shoulder a supportive squeeze letting him know he approved of his decision, even though he really did want to piece of trash to pay for what he had done. Everyone nodded understanding and knowing this was for the best. It was then that Frodo began to smirk, Legolas saw this and watched curiously until…

"Group hug!" With that everyone ran towards Legolas and surrounded him with love. Sam stared at Frodo with admiration at the Hobbits way of making everything nice again…maybe his feelings for Frodo could be more than friendship.

Legolas laughed with the group as they took in the current situation. While it would be a long time before everything would be alright he knew he was on a road to recovery, he could let go of what happened to him. As he curled into the side of Aragorn he smiled. He went to sleep dreaming of happy times with his friends, not once thinking of the monsters of his past.

Authors note: So this is a one shot, unless someone requests it and I find a new idea I will not be continuing it. Hopefully everyone liked it and learned something from it. Thank you all for reading and supporting this story. Have a great day everyone.


End file.
